That's what you get
by veintisiete
Summary: La historia de cómo fue todo antes de que el meteorito cruzara sus vidas. Long fic - Viñetas conclusivas


Disclaimer: No soy Meyer

**Disclaimer: **No soy Meyer. Todo lo que reconozcas no es mío. Lo que no reconozcas es mío, obviamente. Y apestaría a búfalo en Rumania si de pronto mañana aparece otro fic parecido a este. En fin.

**Summary:** Edward vive encerrado en su mundo. Esme y Carlisle viven en el suyo propio que está conectado al de su hijo favorito y Rosalie se siente como un pulpo en un garaje. Menos mal que cierto día Emmett aparece en sus vidas. Y luego, Alice. Seguida de Jasper. La historia de cómo fue todo antes de que Bella apareciera en sus vidas.

**That's what you get**

_When you've seen, seen  
too much, too young, young  
soulless is everywhere_

**i. Discos mágicos que hacen que deje de llover.**

**(O la historia del hombre que descubrió un piano, una vez, hace mucho tiempo).**

Les recibió el polvo, que acampaba a sus anchas a lo largo de la casa, escondido en los recovecos de las esquinas y en el manto de yeso que era el techo, trabajado a dos aguas. Los dinteles de las ventanas estaban sin pintar y no había ni un solo punto de luz natural en todo el primer piso, pero a Esme la casa le encantó.

Carlisle entró detrás de ella, tirando de una maleta pequeña. Sus pies apenas hacían ruido al caminar y Edward le siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y una mirada lánguida que se perdía a través de las ventanas de la mansión.

Les recibió el polvo, arremolinándose tras cada golpe de viento que sacudía las cortinas viejas, raídas y demasiado largas, del color de la borgoña y el olor de lo antiguo. Las puertas chirriaron cuando cada uno quiso ver una habitación y las ventanas tendrían que arreglarse porque las bisagras no cedían ni con aceite.

Pero a Esme la casa le encantó.

Les recibió el polvo, durmiendo en las sábanas que tapaban los pocos muebles que los antiguos dueños habían dejado, y una multitud de trastos innecesarios colocados en las habitaciones vacías, quizás para dar la sensación de que la casa estaba llena a pesar de llevar ocho años cerrada. Las escaleras que conducían al piso superior parecían ser más frágiles que las hormigas que se paseaban a sus anchas bajo sus pies, y las lámparas de araña que había en los dos salones principales amenazaban con caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

Le llevó varias horas reparar en aquella figura extraña que se dibujaba bajo una de las sábanas blancas –por aquel entonces marrones, gracias al polvo-. Molesto por el olor a desprendía el primer piso en general –un olor a viejo, a risas que ya nunca más iban a oírse allí y a una felicidad que había dejado sus huellas en la atmósfera de la casa-, tiró de la tela que lo cubría y se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera encontrado algo de una belleza demoledora escondido entre trastos sin ningún acometido y viejas memorias que prefería no conocer.

A sus espaldas, Esme y Carlisle soltaron sus manos, unidas en un firme pero suave apretón, y miraron a su hijo, el cual tenía la mano extendida hacia la planicie de notas blancas y saltos negros que había debajo de la cubierta del piano. Y a pesar de que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, a pesar de que todo pareciera sucio y apagado, la sonrisa de Esme iluminó la casa tras escuchar la primera nota que Edward arrancó del piano.

Y él, después de muchos, muchos años, se limitó a corresponderle a su sonrisa.

Para luego prometerse a sí mismo tocar para ella siempre.

--

_Muñeca de papel, muñeca de cartón. _

_Da igual de qué esté hecha, porque las muñecas, _

_Muñecas son._

**ii. La danza de la envidia.**

**( Envidia cochina, verde envidia)**

No la odia, pero realmente la _detesta_.

Su ego podría alimentar un país subsahariano durante, al menos, dos lustros, y aún así le sobraría autoestima por todas partes. Se pasea por las calles de la ciudad con la cabeza tan alta que nadie nunca podría llegar ni a rozarle la barbilla, y nada de lo citado antes es lo peor.

Lo peor es, sin duda, el zumbido constante de su mente, tan hipócrita y banal que a veces tiene la tentación de sugerirle a Carlisle una mudanza de nuevo. Pero luego recuerda lo feliz que es Esme en la nueva casa, lo ilusionada que está decorándolo todo y arreglando los pequeños desperfectos que hay y aprieta los labios, serio. No podría hacerle eso a su madre.

Por eso se contenta con ignorarla.

Rosalie Hale se desquicia cuando ve que alguien le come el terreno, aunque ese alguien no esté de ninguna manera interesado en hacerlo. Sabe que le mira, que le estudia. Que está pendiente de cada paso que da cuando se encuentran, a pesar del desdén que finge al notar su presencia. El desprecio se deja entrever tras la mueca que aflora en sus labios cuando Esme le desea los buenos días si se encuentran en alguna tienda, y la desconfianza le brilla en la mirada cuando Carlisle trata a sus hermanos pequeños de algún catarro sin importancia. Y él la detesta, la detesta por detestar a dos personas como Carlisle y Esme.

Ha hecho preguntas sobre ellos, claro. Quiénes son. De dónde vienen. Por qué no se relacionan con los demás habitantes de la ciudad. Y él tiene ganas de contarle quiénes son y de dónde vienen. Verdaderas ganas de darle una dosis de humildad, y comprobar así si dejará de cuchichear sobre ellos y levantar tanta sospecha.

Porque eso es lo más le molesta de todo. Lo que realmente Edward detesta.

Que alguien como ella, tan frívolo y superficial, tan hueco por dentro y con el cerebro lleno de mil pájaros de colores, quiera meter las narices en su mundo.

--

_YA SÉ QUE NO DEBERÍA SEGUIR SUBIENDO COSAS PORQUE SÉ QUE ME VOY A ARREPENTIR pero esto me hacía mucha ilusión. Llevo como mil años planeándolo, desde que supe que habría un cuarto libro (y último, ains), y después de ir dándole vueltas, he decidido ir subiéndolo. La vida de los Cullen me parece TAN apasionante que yoquesé, quería hacerles algo así como una historia aparte de la serie de los libros._

_En un principio van a ser capítulos formados por muchas vilñetas, aunque ahora sólo subo dos poorque debería de estar estudiando. Al ser viñetas cortas, sé que lo subiré con regularidad y que no perderé la ilusión ni nada, lol. _

_Espero que os hayan gustado estas dos primeras. Creo, por ahora, que todo el fic en sí tendrá un orden cronológico, pero sino ya iré avisando o algo :D_

_¡Bxtos a todas!_

_Wir. _


End file.
